


Gryffindor Subtlety

by Alisanne



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-06-22
Updated: 2007-06-22
Packaged: 2018-02-05 16:55:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 157
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1825495
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alisanne/pseuds/Alisanne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Just something I came up with on the plane today.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Gryffindor Subtlety

**Author's Note:**

> Just something I came up with on the plane today.

Title: Gryffindor Subtlety  
Author: [](http://alisanne.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://alisanne.livejournal.com/)**alisanne**  
Word Count: 100  
Rating: G  
Challenge: #111: Vive la France  
Characters: Remus/Severus  
Authors Notes: Just something I came up with on the plane today.  
Beta: [](http://sevfan.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://sevfan.livejournal.com/)**sevfan**  
Disclaimer: The characters contained herein are not mine. No money is being made from this fiction, which is presented for entertainment purposes only.

  
~

Gryffindor Subtlety

~

“I’ve made the arrangements,” Severus said. “You can stop hinting now.”

Remus looked up, puzzled. “What are you talking about?”

“Gryffindors aren’t subtle,” Severus said, smirking. “I’ve booked the international Floo, and we’ve reservations at a lovely hotel.”

“Are we going somewhere?” Remus asked, still befuddled.

“Indeed. We leave for France in two days, so you’d best start packing.”

Remus beamed. “What a lovely surprise,” he said. “I’ve always wanted to travel. How did you know?”

Kissing Severus’ cheek, Remus left, humming ‘Springtime in Paris’ under his breath, as he had for the past several months.

Severus rolled his eyes.

~


End file.
